Stand By Me
by Illusive
Summary: “People change and things happen. I may not be able to love you forever.” “Then love me just for this moment and we’ll get through one day at a time. But promise me, even if you no longer love me, stand by me till the end of time.” RikuSora


**Title:** Stand by Me

**Author:** Illusive

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts… I own it? I laugh at that… no, I laugh at myself. T.T

**Pairings:** Riku x Sora

**Summary:** "People change and things happen. I may not be able to love you forever." "Then love me just for this moment and we'll get through one day at a time. But promise me, even if you no longer love me, stand by me till the end of time."

**Warnings:** Shounen-Ai

_Drabble_

* * *

They lay, hand in hand, hair mussed and spread out in the sand. Panting from exhaustion and with water droplets adorning their skin, they held onto each other looking out into the ocean. The brilliantly coloured blue mirrored those eyes of one of the boys. They had just finished exerting themselves in a twisted version of tag in the waters of their island. They did this everyday to their hearts' content. A healthy glow upon their cheeks, everything seemed so perfect.

"Come on, let's go get a Paopu." Riku sat up and tugged Sora up with him. He cast a quick glance at his brunet who had one eyebrow raised.

"But we had one yesterday… and the day before that too… come to think of it…" Sora pointed out as Riku let go of his hand to wrap his arm around Sora's waist. Riku pulled him close without any warning and placed a kiss upon his lips. A blush made its way to his cheeks, and Riku laughed at that. Sora was so innocent sometimes yet he wasn't. After all, who could be around Riku 24/7 and not be tainted by the perverted actions of his?

Riku hauled his boyfriend up with a short grunt and replied, "Well I just…" He was cut off by an exasperated voice tinged with a slight endearing tone to it.

"Want to make sure that the legend's working? You say that every time you want one." Sora shook his head at Riku who just started to walk, pulling him along.

"Well since you know me so well, you'll know that I get what I want, and I want to share a Paopu Fruit with you right now."

* * *

"Hurry up already." Sora swung his legs as he sat on the trunk of the Paopu tree. He watched as Riku struggled to cut though the thick skin of the yellow, star-shaped fruit.

Riku rolled his eyes and stopped his work to look at Sora, "Now who's eager? If you want it so badly why don't you try to do this yourself? It's not that easy."

Sora pouted but shut up for the time being. He looked up into the sky. The sun was slowly going down the horizon. Not late enough to be a sunset but it was getting there. Warm lips covered his and a sweet piece of fruit pushed through. He took it eagerly, swallowed, and kissed back. Warm arms surrounded his body as their bare chest brushed against each other sending shivers through his body. They parted and Riku took a piece for himself before handing half to Sora.

They ate slowly, savouring the taste of the fruit and the presence of each other, "We'll love each forever. That's what the legend says."

"No, the legend says that our destiny will be entwined forever. Nothing about love." Riku corrected Sora, who hand his head rested on Riku's shoulder.

"Well you'll love me forever anyways, right?" Sora said childishly. There was a pause when Riku didn't answer right away. Sora froze and asked timidly again, "Right?"

"People change and things happen. I may not be able to love you forever." Riku swallowed hard and answered, knowing that what he said was the truth whether they liked it or not.

Sora didn't answer; he couldn't answer or at least didn't know how to answer. He moved closer to Riku thinking maybe the closer he was the better it would be. Their fingers were sticky, a sign that they had finished their Paopu without washing their hands. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes, then Sora finally found the words, "Then love me just for this moment and we'll get through one day at a time. But promise me, even if you no longer love me, stand by me till the end of time."

Riku nodded and then broke the solemn mood by saying, "So when did you become such a sap?"

Sora frowned, pouted, and tried to glare all at the same time. It was hilariously adorable to Riku… until Sora pushed him off the trunk of the tree and into the waters below.


End file.
